Romania
Romania is a country located in Southeast Europe. It is the birthplace of Agent 47 and has appeared various times throughout the Hitman series. History In the Middle Ages, the Romanian region was divided into three principalities, namely Wallachia, Moldavia and Transylvania, which quickly fell under the influence of the surrounding great powers. Wallachia and Moldavia became part of the Ottoman Empire, while Transylvania was annexed by Hungary, which then again became a part of the Austrian Empire in 1515. In 1878, the Russian Empire defeated the Ottoman Empire in the Russo-Turkish War and guaranteed the independence of several Balkan states, including Romanian regions of Wallachia and Moldavia, the parts that were formerly the part of Ottoman Empire. Transylvania gained independence after the defeat of the Austro-Hungarian empire in 1918, at the end of the First World War. In 1940, fascist politician Ion Antonescu overthrew King Carol II and seized power, resulting in Romania siding with Axis powers in World War II until 1944 when King Michael staged a coup and gained power until 1948 when he was forced by the Romanian Communist Party to abdicate. The newly declared Romanian People's Republic sided with the Soviet Union during the Cold War until the Romanian revolution of 1989, when Communist Dictator Nicolae Ceaușescu was executed effectively ending the communist regime. Romania joined NATO in 2004 and the European Union in 2007. In Hitman series During his time in the French Foreign Legion, German scientist Dr. Ort-Meyer started to develop his ideas about the use of human cloning to produce a perfect human. Although his ideas were rejected and deemed "insane" by the scientific community, Ort-Meyer convinced his closest friends in the French Foreign Legion as well as the Providence to support his experiments on his ideas, promising a superhuman army of clones in return. After being discharged, Ort-Meyer arrived in Romania on the other side of the Iron Curtain and opened a mental institution as a front cover for cloning experiments underground. Ort-Meyer was able to successfully create multiple human clones, who trained and worked as assassins for the Providence. He calmed his colleagues by supplying them with human organs harvested from clones and promising eventual supply of clones. Two of the clones, Subject 6 and 47, tired of the experiments being done on them, vowed to take revenge against the Providence. They were able to neutralize their explosive chip implants and tried in a failed attempt to free the rest of the clones, killing several guards in the process. 6 was able to escape and live in the outside world under the assumed name Lucas Grey while 47 was taken in by the rest of Ort-Meyer's security. Fearing a revolt from 47 and other clones as a result of their emotions, Ort-Meyer wiped out their memories with an experimental serum. However they made most of the clones manically depressed, some dying of starvation, dehydration, and infected bedsores as a result. Eventually, 47 was the only clone still left at the asylum, with most clones dead and some, like 6 and 17, able to escape. Everyone backing Dr. Ort-Meyer's research, from Providence to his French Foreign Legion friends, had grown weary of funding him with little results, and relations between them soured. Providence demanded that Dr. Ort-Meyer turn 47 over to their care, after which they would shut down his operation. In 1999, Ort-Meyer purposely created a gap in the asylum's security for 47 to escape, thus preventing the Providence to lay hands on 47 as well as remove his colleagues from the scene. The Providence, unable to find 47, allowed Ort-Meyer to continue working on the cloning experiments. Throughout the next year, Ort-Meyer, aware of 47 being a part of ICA, caused assassinations of his French Foreign Legion friends around the globe, while raising Series 48 of clones, which were designed to be more effective as well as devoid of emotions in order to assure complete obedience. With all of his friends killed, Ort-Meyer fooled 47 to return to the asylum via an assassination contract on one of his employees, calling Romanian Authorities to neutralize 47 once he arrived. 47 however, was able to avoid them and able to get access to the underground lab with the help of an associate, before facing an army of the superior 48 clones. However, thanks to his experience, 47 was able to overcome them all and eventually find Ort-Meyer in his office. Ort-Meyer tried to subdue 47, but failed and died when 47 snapped his neck. Following Ort-Meyer's death, 47 escaped the asylum that was surrounded by Romanian Special forces. Shortly after Ort-Meyer's demise, Sergei Zavorotko, accompanied by an unknown American man, came to the asylum and found tapes showing Agent 47 attacking SWAT members while escaping the asylum. Watching these tapes and concluding that the killer was none other than Agent 47, Sergei decided to find and hire him. Years later, Lucas Grey was able to lure 47 to now-abandoned asylum, revealing him as his childhood friend and fellow clone Subject 6. He convinced 47 to take an antidote to counteract the amnestic effects of the experiments in order to remember a crucial lead on Providence’s top controller, the Constant. Missions ''Hitman: Codename 47 *Training *The Setup *Meet Your Brother Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *Asylum Aftermath *The Meat King's Party Trivia * Romania, particularly Ort-Meyer's asylum, appears in the five ''Hitman ''games, with playable missions appearing in ''Codename 47 and Contracts. * It is unknown why and how Ort-Meyer opened a private institution in an Eastern bloc state, though it is highly probable that his associates in the Providence were able to place him in charge of a government-controlled asylum with the cloning activities being covered up from the government. Furthermore, the closed nature of Romania at that time was probably also effective in avoiding leakage of information to the outside world. Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Hitman: Contracts locations Category:Hitman: Codename 47 locations